Cocktail
by Tyler Narrator
Summary: "Something interesting" from Sonic s life. Remember those two twins from "Sonic Adventure"? Translate from russian.


A hard fate brought our hero in Station Square. After a mess up with watery unknown creature, Sonic ran to a near hotel. There was a "Station Square Plaza", a decent three star-hotel at an affordable price. After standing for 5 minutes at the reception and filling out all the papers, he hastened to take the room. The room was spacious, comfortable bed for two, closet, little refrigerator, TV set and bathroom with shower and toilet. Hedgehog quickly spread bed and after a day of intense, just passed out.

Waking up in the morning, Sonic stretched and got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom and washed. "I need something to do - thought hedgehog.-And to eat too."

A cafe at the hotel was located on the first floor. Sonic took a coffee and chili dog, good, in this city they were prepared. Savoring the meal and drinking coffee, his gaze shifted to the two girls twins in reception (the cafe was next to it), standing at the counter with a pile of things around them. Both of them was a cute blonde. A few minutes later they gone with a porter, who is difficult lugging all their goods. After admiring the girls Sonic ran to the room for a towel, and went down to the pool in the courtyard. After taking a sun bed and settled comfortably, he tried to relax and take a nap.

But it was not to be... Hearing the roar of the engine in the distance, he opened his eyes and saw the "Tornado", flying at full speed towards the ground. After 3 seconds, there was a drop. The air was filled with a terrible crash. Visitors and staff went to the pool to see what happened. Sonic barely made his way through the crowd to the beach, where the plane crashed. In the crowd, he again saw the twins. But time admiring was not. Need to save a friend. Finding himself on the sand underfoot, Sonic ran at full speed its under worried cries of the crowd. He ran about 3 kilometers (the beach was long), he saw the broken "Tornado" and Tails, sitting beside him and wheeled in the hands of some object that Sonic did not saw.

- Hey, Tails. How are you? - Sonic helped friend to stand up to his feet.

- Mash a little, but in general - like, alive and well.

- That's nice. We must return to the city. You can go?

- Yeah, let's go. Plane will pick later.

Half an hour later they were near the hotel. People met Sonic with applause, he replied for that approvingly waved his hand. When everyone had gone, Tails showed him the same thing, it turned out to be a Chaos Emerald. Tails check it out as an alternative energy source for the aircraft. Apparently, this was a bad idea. Tails said to Sonic looked into his workshop, located in the Mystic Ruins - a local landmark. And right away.

Well, now can rest. Sonic lay on a sun bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, it was dark.

He opened his eyes. Above it from different sides stood on the girl - the very blonde - twins. They were dressed in blue swimwear open.

- Hello - they started at the same time.

- Hi - Sonic replied.

- You're the one most famous Sonic the Hedgehog, huh?

- Yes, it's me.

- Wow!

- What is it?

- We've seen your act, you saved that little fox-pilot.

- This is my friend Miles, but everybody call him Tails.

- You know, Mr. Sonic, it was a male act, but real men so little these days. We like real men - erotic said one of the sisters.

- ?

- We want to invite you to yourself, take a closer look - at least erotic said second sister.

- Do not give up - Sonic agreed.

A minute later, all three were in the spacious great room, more than the Sonic. Against the wall was a huge double bed. On the contrary there was a table, similar to the bar. One of the sisters came up to it. The second sat on the bed and invited to sit next to a hedgehog. He immediately plopped down on the bed.

- Something will, Mr. Sonic?

- What is?

- Cocktail "Sex on the Beach," do you want?

- Yeah, sure.

While she was preparing a cocktail, the second girl with interest looked at the hedgehog.

- Girls, and what is your name?

- Annette - said one.

- Colette - supported the second.

- Beautiful names. Are you from France?

- No, our parents from France, we were born in the United States.

- And what you are doing here?

- Came on vacation, yet no study, we - the students.

- Of course. And I was there, where I buried a breeze.

- Cocktail is ready - said Annette. - Try this.

Sonic took the glass in his hands and drank a little of it.

- Good, very good.

A moment later, the alcohol hit in the head, and a hedgehog relaxed. In breast spreads heat. In the loins of tone, too, began to rise.

- Girls can be "you"?

- Of course, Sonic.

- Sweet.

- Annette, can sit down with us?

The girl walked away from the table and sat down next to them.

Colette smiled Sonic and blushed, Annette noticed this:

- She likes you, and I crush on you too.

- Huh?

- Sonic-kun, we want you.

Sonic did not have time to say anything, Colette hugged him and put his tongue in his mouth. Sonic was at first taken aback such frankness, but after five seconds he hugged the girl back. Their tongues entwined together. Sonic have not felt so good for a long time. A few minutes later Colette let him go. His mouth a little sick. All the same, "French Kiss" was laid in the her blood.

Annette got up from the bed with her sister. Her hands went to the straps of a sister`s bra, and removed it. Panties, too, were on the floor. Colette slipped same with his twin sister. Hugged each others butts, they stared at Sonic.

- Sonic-kun, to satisfy us!

Their bodies were simply luxurious: smooth tanned skin, beautiful breasts in the form of balls, slim the tummy, luxury buttocks. Hedgehog's dick immediately raised up.

Both girls went to the bed and lay down on the crazy of such happiness Sonic. Annie began kissing his face and chest, and Colley start oral sex. Hedgehog groaned with pleasure. Colette sucked, moved actively tongue around the balanus and was making sounds at the same time, talking about what it is like to not less than Sonic. Annette graduated from caressing the top half blue guy, sat her delight on his face. Sonic understood the hint and began working his tongue. Annie starts sigh. After a while, all leading to orgasm. Collie accelerated and became to deep swallow his cock, Annie, in turn, pushed the hips and tightly snuggled against the face of blue guy. A moment later, Sonic came white liquid into the mouth of the Collie, and received a stream of Annette on your lips. Collie smiled and swallowed the seed. Annie screamed from the buzz. And fell down on the bed next to languor.

- Sonic-kun, you're so good, and you know how to satisfied a girl - Annette said softly, and stroked the rough grounds.

- Sonic, you liked it? - Cute asked Colette.

- It was super, Colley-chan. And how you сan do this with your tongue, uh ... - hedgehog rolled his eyes.

- I'm glad you liked it - slightly blushed Collie.

They lay in silence, stroking each other. Colette lovingly looked at Sonic, he smiled back at her. Annie stroked a hedgehog on the chest.

- Girls, how about a "second act"? - Sonic suggested.

- With pleasure! - Supported the sisters.

Both girls knelt and supporting himself with his elbows raised butt up. Sonic, standing upright on the bed (he was one-third less than the growth of the sisters) and holding his firm as a rock dignity, entered into Annette. The girl let out a moan and a hedgehog began to move inside her. Colette, in order not to lose the excitement, began to caress her hand between her legs.

And then Sonic gave himself to roam. He instinctively began to move faster than normal.

Annie literally cried in a loud voice from such powerful shocks, had been сuming over and over again. Reducing the pace, a blue guy took the cock and abruptly entered the Collie. Colette nearly climax at this point, but could hold herself.

He started to move, then quickly pushing, then gallantly coming. Soon, he went out and, placing Collie face him, and again entered her. Moving slowly, he kissed her on the lips and went down to her breasts. Her nipples seductively increased. He became to suction and lick them. Colette moaned without stopping.

- Sonic-kun, I love you! ...

- Collie-chan, let me cum into you.

- Yeaaaaahhh ... - Collie was in seventh heaven.

Sonic accelerated, and under the satisfied moans of Colette, made a few sharp penetrating movements in her womb. Cum splattered into the uterus, Colette came at the same time. The hedgehog and the girl gripped each other's hands, until all came out. Screams filled the room. Soon, he fell exhausted on her. Collie`s eyes sparkled, and she smiled broadly, clutching a blue hedgehog. Her dream come true.

After 15 minutes, after a shower, the blue hedgehog Sonic, also known as "fastest thing alive", and two students, twins Annette and Colette were sitting in the cafe at the hotel "Station Square Plaza" and communicate with ease.

It's time to say goodbye, Sonic had to help a friend in the workshop on the other edge of town.

Colette embraced hedgehog.

- Sonic-kun, we'll meet again? - Asked hopefully Collie.

- Yes, my dear Colley-chan - with tenderness in his voice said Sonic.

She kissed him goodbye.

- I look forward to our next meeting!

- Me too.

Waving goodbye to the sisters hand, Sonic rushed that is forces for the next train to the Mystic Ruins. Colette a few minutes staring at the trail to his idol, with a smile, remembering the pleasant hours they spent together, until she was called sister Annette.

On the train, Sonic thought, "Still cool to be a hero. And even better when there are fans, ... I mean, fangirls as Colley-chan." Joy did not leave his face until the end of the road.


End file.
